1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to an instant photocopying apparatus for copying manuscripts, originals and pictures, etc.
2. Background of the Invention
One instant photocopying apparatus for copying objects such as manuscripts, pictures and originals, uses an instant film which is provided with a photosensitive surface and a printing surface for forming a reverse image of the image imaged on the photosensitive surface as a visible image (disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 1-331317 and others).
However, sensitivity (ISO value) of a usable instant film is predetermined when brightness (luminance) of a light source for illumination such as a fluorescent lamp and a reading speed are constant, so that films having higher sensitivity cannot be used. For example, when brightness of a light source for illumination and scanning speed are adjusted for an ISO 100 color film, an ISO3000 monochrome film is overexposed, if it is used, and copies having the optimum quality cannot be obtained since its sensitivity is too high. Moreover, since color films have more or less different spectral characteristics depending on each item and maker, it is difficult to reproduce the same color in those films with a limited illuminating light source.